wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Peril's Brother
Peril's twin brother (who would have been named Ember, had Tui followed her original plans to make him one of her original eight Dragonets of Destiny) was a male SkyWing dragonet. He was born with too little fire, while his twin sister Peril was born with too much fire. It left him abnormally weak upon his and Peril's hatching. Queen Scarlet ordered their mother, Kestrel, to kill one of them claiming she would spare the other and Kestrel. Knowing the weak hatchling would have less of a chance of survival than Peril would, she obeyed Scarlet's orders, killing him. However, Scarlet changed her mind afterwards and ordered both of them to be killed, which resulted in Kestrel's attempt to escape with Peril. The attempt failed because Peril burned Kestrel's talons with her firescales while she attempted to carry her. Biography Pre-Series Kestrel fled with her twin dragonets, but was intercepted by Ex-Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Ex-Queen Scarlet offered Kestrel clemancy for her disobedience if she killed one of the twins. Knowing that he would have less of a chance for survival, Kestrel immediately killed the dragonet with too little fire. After she did this, Scarlet decided to change her mind and told Kestrel to kill Peril too, and for Kestrel to return to the Sky Kingdom for trial. Kestrel refused to kill Peril and tried to run away with her only daughter. However, because Peril had too much fire, Kestrel burned her palms when she grabbed her dragonet, forcing Kestrel to flee without her. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Seven years later, after being told the truth while Kestrel was on trial, Peril said she never wanted to know Kestrel due to her brother's death at her claws, claiming, "I may not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." It is unknown whether Peril has forgiven her mother for her brother's death. When Clay asked Peril to save Sunny for them, Peril was angry and asked why she was so important. Tsunami told her that Sunny was like a sister to them all, and that Peril would try to save her brother if he was here. Peril thought for a moment and agreed that she would try. This shows that Peril and her brother might have been friends if he lived. Family Tree Trivia *In Tui T. Sutherland's annotation of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, she mentioned that in her first draft, Peril and her brother were in the prophecy, as well as an IceWing, but decided that eight dragonets were too much. *Tui also mentioned that he would have been "a pretty sad little dragon". *Tui said in a chat that his name was going to be Ember, but she decided that he wouldn't survive. She also said that we shouldn't get attached to the name; she might reuse it for a different SkyWing. *Tui said that SkyWings with too little fire would have pale red or orange scales and would get sick easier then normal SkyWings. *An ember is a piece of burning coal or wood in a dying fire. *The name itself refers to him dying after he was born. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IMG_20160216_2009249_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake Nofire.png|By Star Nightwing TheSkyWingDragonet.jpg|-By BrightEyesTheNightwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ember1.jpg|A real ember Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters